Secret Starling
by Crystalyzed Iris
Summary: If your LOVE 'average' Cahill reactions to a reunion you will love this! Sinead has amneisa and when a Cahill reunion 'coincidencely' comes up- what couldn't happen? Falling in love with a Tomas that's what! For the love of Grace, who said that Vespers were innocent? Enjoy- or not- you don't have to but- PLEASE READ IT! Hamead. Amain. Natan. Ch. 3: The Cahill Renunion Begins! HELP!
1. Protolouge

**Author's Note: I am the author, this is MY note NOT yours!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_The Cahills were fighting for their lives._

Nellie swung her fist with all her strength with her good shoulder. The vesper clutched his head in agony as he doubled over in pain. The hostages seemed to be safer when they weren't free, they didn't have the energy to go on and the poor Ekat was already down on the floor.

Natalie was using her once perfectly manicured nails to tear off the flesh off a Vesper at least triple her age. Even without the poisons any Lucian is deadly with their thirst for blood and torture.

Fiske seemed to be fighting in his golden age and swung successfully as his foot aimed directly at another Vespers stomach. A Vesper attacked his from behind but he redirected her approach and grasped the needle she was holding, he now had an advantage. She had the numbers though, another one came behind and punchered his old skin with poison in his own hand.

Phoenix was back to back with his all so famous cousin Jonah Wizard. Phoenix managed to kick a Vesper in the crotch that anyone that wasn't a Cahill could've thought of.

"Respect." Jonah praised as he punched a Vesper, he got distrated looking over his cousin and didn't notice Ted on the floor and tripped over him backwards, then a Vesper awkwardly ran over him with his clumsy glory and all.

Ian being a Lucian and all had shoved a Vesper on his back then another one on top. He used poison that her stashed in his shoe to knock over a man larger than him.

"Get your butt out of my face!" The women screamed through the muffled fabric,

"Get your face out of my butt! And YOU WAKE UP YOU BIG HULK!" He yowled. Ian smirked at them then quickly went to find his sister.

A girlish scream rang through the room and stopped Hamilton as he was about to punch a Vesper.

Sandy was hold Sinead's wrists together as he pointed a SwissMiniGun to her neck. Pure horror was seen in her blue eyes as his thumb hovered over the trigger, teasing her with suspense. He also held the a syringe of amber liquid.

"Sinead!" Amy gasped out. They had just forgiven her and now she was about to die. The weather man snickered at them.

"Well isn't this just _sunny_?" He sarcastically concluded,"Oh Sinead, you didn't tell them, did you?"

"Tell us what!" Reagan barked out furiously. His smirk just grew wider.

"Sinead, Your a Ekat!" Sandy cruelly gasped out with a smile."You would've just have been dead weight anyway!"

"What are you talking about?!" Ted had awoken at her scream and they had not even noticed that he came back from the dead.

"Ha ha ha, I've had my fun," He pulled up Sinead's mauve jacket sleeve to reveal bandages on her arm.

They gasped out in horror as her arm was covered with bruises. Sinead squirmed under his tight grasp as tears weld up in her eyes.

"If you do anything to her I'll- I'll-" Hamilton fumed a fist. Sinead was surprised that a Holt would ever care for an Ekat.

"You'll what? Maybe give up and give us the clues?" Sandy suggested. "Let's see, antidote or a PAINFUL death? Oh, did I mention that this is Lucian poison that can make anyone admit anything, maybe the _clues_?"

Sinead's cerulean eyes widened. A piece of auburn hair fell on her face and with a stuttering voice barley above a whisper,"H-how di-d-did y-you know?"

Sandy's grip tightened until he saw the pain on her face,"Your an EKAT! Of course you would know all of them! All this time Vesper 1 knew you were just doing undercover work! So, he used you to warn what a Vesper can do. Just like what you did to to Stutter McKnows a lot." his voice boomed. They then noticed that the Vespers that had once been defeated were closing in on them.

"Sinead." Amy whispered in horror. Ted collapsed on the floor when Vesper put a chloroform mask on him.

Suddenly, as if it were in slow motion a fight broke in as Reagan defended the Ekaternia by socked the Vesper square on the nose.

Amy set off to save her best friend as she struggled against her grasp. Casper blocked her path just as Sandy held Sinead in the air by the neck. Hamilton hurled through Vespers with the strength of hundreds of Tomas. Jake pulled on Cheyenne's oily blonde hair which kept her from her twin.

Alistair was knocked out with chloroform and fell to Reagan's feat who was already attacking the Vesper.

Natalie raced off to the doomsday device and ripped off random parts out of control.

"Natalie!" Ian called out, he saw a spark of electricity going towards her. Amy had managed to nail Sandy in the crotch and set Sinead free. Sinead jumped over Natalie catching the metallic bar in her hands.

"Argh!" Sinead screamed in agony. Hamilton caught her just as she fell.

"Starling!" Hamilton said out of habit. Amy went over and grabbed her wrist to feel a pulse.

* * *

**Amy's Point of View**

I felt for a pulse, there wasn't one.

"No! No! No! Sinead!" Amy wailed as a tears dripped down her red cheeks."You CANNOT die on me!"

I broke out into sobs and got one glance at Natalie who had fainted because impact. Even though Holts never cried I saw his eyes get misty. We looked down at Sinead's fragile lifeless form.

"Starling, Starling, please wake up! I am so sorry everything a Holt has ever done to you and you probably have no reason to listen to me but PLEASE don't die! Please... I- I-" Hamilton confessed while cupping her pale cheek with his gruff hands.

* * *

**Nobody's Point Of View**

Isabel slipped into the hallway and the only thing she saw was Natalie on the floor seemingly dead. Her heart sank as she saw her child 'dead'. She chugged the master serum down her throat leaving a burning sensation in her mouth. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and faster than a cheetah raced over to the Doomsday Device with the strength of thousands of Tomas combined. She heard her son call out her name but she didn't care if she were in danger.

"Isabel! Isabel! Mother!" Ian called out in a desperate attempt to contact the only family he had. A Vesper blocked his path.

The Doomsday Device made a piercing sound indicating that it was about to explode. Isabel managed to scoop up her daughter out of the area as they all raced for their lives.

"Sinead!" Amy tried to grasp her hand but Cheyenne stomped on her fingers as the twins hovered above her, Hamilton dragged Amy against her will to safety. Amy was then knocked out unconscious.

* * *

**Amy's Point of View**

A headache rang through my entire body- so maybe it is a body-ache? My eyes slowly adjusted to the bright room that I clearly didn't recognize, then I realized that it was a hospital remembering that Sinead had been in one during the clue hunt. I shot up to see familiar faces.

"Where's Sinead?" I blurted out. Ned and Ted's smiles fell into a grimace as did the other Cahill relation.

"S-S-Sin-Sine-" Ted stammered until his twin corrected. Ned put an arm around his twin and identical sad smiles appeared on their faces. No no no no no!

"Ames!" My younger brother hugged me setting a better mood."Yesh, don't scare me like that! You've been out for 2 weeks!"

"TWO WEEKS!" I realized. I clutched the sheets tighter. Why didn't they wake me up BEFORE?

"Relax kiddo!" Nellie calmed me down. I smiled as I saw her newly dyed hair and the glow of youth on her face.

"I-I-I h-have mi-(cough) missed you (cough)." Ian awkwardly revealed, all of their eyes were on the fidgeting Lucian who had never shown fear to them before.

"I-Ian?" My emerald eyes widened as big as saucers. Butterflies in my stomach fluttered making my heart race. Suddenly, Jake and Atticus burst into the room, Atticus was hyperventilating considering that he went to P.E. in online school.

Evan. His name raced throughout my mind as if he was right there in the middle of them, something in my heart said that I had played all of them, but one had played her. Or maybe it was the whole not eating in 2 weeks?

"Amy!" Jake smiled and raced to hug her with a genuine happy aura around him. Nobody could resist the son of Mark Rosenbloom who made girls hearts melt faster than a Ekaternia figuring out the theory of the speed of light. Sinead...

"Jake!" My common sense returned as I wrapped my bandaged arms around his muscular frame. Love clouded my thoughts as I forgot all about- what was that heartbreaker of a Lucian name?

Without hesitation, Jake gently placed his soft, soft lips on mine. Even in my condition he knew just the way to handle me.

"AHEM!" Dan fumed at us, his eyes flamed and his mouth curled in disgust. Jake, just smirked and pulled me closer, I couldn't help but smile.

I heard a soft creak at the door and I reluctantly open my eyes to look at the interruption. Jake was covering the way though.

"Pray excuse for our tardiness, we were out shopping at Harrods and had to renew our family fortune." A silky feminine voice said that the only one and only Natalie Kabra possessed. I pushed Jake off me as Ian sighed in relief. Was it that I was the one to end the kiss or that his sister was alive? Isabel Kabra was there too, without words, I forgave her. Natalie was in a wheel chair. I just realized that I wasn't the only one in bandages. Nellie had a cast and supporter. Dan had a supporter on his knee and neck. The Holt twins had matching crutches, I don't think that was from the Vespers. Jonah and Phoenix were fine. And Ted has bandages wrapped around his head and a- a guard dog?

"Cobra!" Dan said out of habit. He kneeled down to hug her- and **KISS HER**?!

"Yes, yes, I am fine, now please get off me you peas- I mean Daniel." Natalie was hesitant to release him just yet, Ian had pulled out some darts just in case. Nellie glared at him as the proud Lucian shrunk down.

I smirked at them."Ahem." That kind of caught their attention,"Now who's showing pubic affection?"

They all erupted in laughter as Natalie and Dan sent daggers at me. If glare could kill, I would be dead already!

* * *

**?'s Point of View**

I don't know what part of my mine was missing but I guess that it was for the best.

"Sin-I mean, Damita Vesper, do you understand the plan?" Casper questioned. I was now going under a new identity, I am of the Vesper branch and apparently those Cahill brats had caused my scars and I was after the clues. I was only Ted and Ned's half sister but I very much cared for them deeply. Part of my memory had been erased during the impact. Now I only remember what the Holts had done and my Vesper training when I was 14,

"Yes, but I do not want to go to those brats!" I whined. I had a feeling that what they were saying was a little over exaggerated. I mean, this Amy had stolen my boyfriend? If I were part of the Vespers my whole life how did I even have time to have one?

"Trust me, I have been your partner since I my first admission here, those Cahill brats had been causing catastrophes since the beginning of time, us Vespers had been protecting the clues from them to keep peace, don't be fooled by them!" Cheyenne clarified with concern.

"O-Okay." I replied hesitantly, I felt the room's air thicken with tension. I fiddled with my ponytail.

"Listen Demi," Casper put his hand on my shoulder,"You are also doing this to protect your brothers, if the Cahill brats found out those Lucians and Holts will torture them. We Vespers understand your problem like Ana Kosara and Teodora Kosara who were half Cahill and Vesper, trust me, once they found out that Ana was Teodora's sister she was never seen again." I gulped and took out my pony tail.

Soon the time flied and I was now in the training hall since I was a little rusty. A month passed and it was now May so no more home schooling temporarily.

Email sent to all appeared on the screen. I had now sent emails to the Cahill brats from Fiske Cahill's email, ha, Fiske wasn't even coming.

It read:

Dear fellow Cahill's,

Due to the past we were divided and would do horrifying things for the clues, it is now over and it is time to rejoice in peace. There shall be a Cahill reunion held on May 31st to July 5th in the Madrigal stronghold of Cahill Island, Ireland. We shall invite most of the younger generation along with their branch leaders.

You may invite any pets. There will be special ed Cahill flight attendants to guide your way.

The people to guide your way:

Madrigals: Beatrice Cahill; Sorry...

Lucian: Alana Flores; she won't try to kill you! Again...

Tomas: Ivan Kleister; he is on vacation.

Ekaternia: Lilya Chernova; she will probably not give you a makeover.

Janus: Sophie Watson; keep her away from Natalie!

Your Madrigal Leader,

Fiske Cahill

_Cahill Reunion, what have I done?_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Trivial Question**

**What is one of the Lucian strongholds?**


	2. A Typical Cahill Reaction

**Author's Note: I am still the author, and this is still my note... Every response from a review will be listed down below.**

* * *

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Attleboro, Massachusetts**

Amy had kept herself connected to Jake Rosenbloom while keeping her distance from a certain Ian Kabra. She led a the average teenage girl life which consisted of acne, bullies, pure pressure, over protective guardians, and not to mention hormonal teenage boys fawning over her at the drop of a designer hat. Just how she _wanted_.

Jake allowed his step-brother to pick their vacation Atticus choose Pompeii because he had a certain hunch that it was one of the Guardian strongholds. When the Dooms Day Device had created a collapse of the underground tunnels their father sent them to investigate if there were any ancient remains to be discovered. It's a win-win. Jake was kept under watch of his father's team so he could't go anywhere.

"BE CAUSE I LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU! LOVE YOOOOU!" The Cahill's au pair screeched. Saladin scurried off with a hiss and raced into the veranda leaving scratch marks on the newly placed wood, on the walls. Amy covered her ears and doubled over in the ringing in her head. She felt as if the walls were as thin as a strand of hair.

"HELP! HELP! THEY GOT ME! I'M DYING!" A emerald eyed, ninja obsessed, preteen over exaggerated. Amy raced down the stairs faster than greased lightning. The safety of her only family was more important than Nellie's 'singing'.

"Dan!" Amy desperately called out bursting into the, the hinges snapped like a toothpick.

**Game Over! You lose! Victory belongs to AtticusAwesomness39**!

"For the love of Grace!" Dan thew the game control at his once white carpet, which was now covered with food stains."How is he always winning?!

"DAN!" Amy spat at her younger brother. "That's it! I could hear you all the way from the basement- and your room is 3 floors up! I thought you were dead!"

"Well I'm sick!" He countered as he fought off a smirk.

"Sick?" Amy questioned, for once, her eyebrows furrowed as her emerald eyes widened,"Sick of what? Sick of losing, or sick of being a dweeb?"

"That's my line!" Daniel fumed as he childlishly stomped his foot in anger.

"So you're saying that your a dweeb!" She may have grown up to become a crinimal and a theif but she was still a teenager. She put the older sibling pose while crossing her delicate arms over her chest and shifting her weight to the left. Amy gave him the I-am-older-than-you-so-do-what-I-say look.

"No, I'm Dan, jeez, I've known you all my life and you still can't remember my name?" Daniel Arthur Cahill teased her like he was the supurior and she was just a little girl.

Just as Amy opened up her mouth just as Nellie came in sulking. Her snake nose piercing looked dull and her warm and inviting brown eyes looked worried. "Um, kiddos I've got something to tell you, c'mon."

They walked down to the den with with no sound except for the clatter of their shows and the gentle creaks of the staircases. nellie sat them down on the auburn faux leather couches with a crisp smell of warm pastries on the mauve coffee table. Nellie read the email out loud as they quietly crunched on buttery croissants with white chocolate oozing out the flakey goodness.

"...Your Madrigal Leader, Fiske Cahill." Nellie finished with the look of pure horror in their eyes. They looked more frightened than the prisoners in a Lucian torture room.

"WE ARE GETTING THAT OLD BAG TO GUIDE US?!" Daniel childishly screamed at the top of his lungs.

"THIS IS-"

* * *

**London, England**

"OUTRAGES!" Natalie Kabra shrieked at the innocent people that worked at Harrods shrunk down in fear of the petite pampered princess."I REQUESTED THE THE PRADA TEA DRESS IN MAUVE NOT THE ONE IN EMRALD!"

"M'lady, my deepest apologies, we shall make sure that those imbeciles that had mistaken your request to pay gravely." Her long time assistiants calmly clarified with a bow.

"I absolutely detest this!" Natalie scowled,"Do you know I am?"

"Um, you among the Kabra bloodline, correct?" One of her assistants said totally obvious to everything.

Ian had to restrain her by using her own strength against her. The only reason the proud Ian Kabra, the heartbreaker of girls, the titan of torture, the deceiving devil, would be in a girls sophisticated clothing department was to restrain his sister from killing an innocent soul, again. Somehow the girls found his pride to be in a girls section quite alluring. If he didn't have silky black hair and amber eyes then otherwise they would find him very creepy. The Lucians had a reputation at Harrods to through a fit any time the simplist of a mistake was made. Ian was used to Natalie's preteen facadę already so it didn't phase him as much as the frightened assiantant that have been serving them for years now.

"Dearest sister, I am sure that your time as a hostage has created some kind of realization to enjoy what you have, pray tell that you do?" Ian has been trying to convince Natalie since she had been creating a fuss in the middle of a store of high sophistication.

"I think it 'tis much deeper than this." Their mother said wisely. Isabel enjoyed every minute of the time she spent with her children and savored every moment of it. She had become more motherly. She doesn't even go to the Lucian stronghold Cahill database in London anymore.

"Dare say it." Isabel mummured while brushing her silky hair behind her ear. She just quickly accused her problem with a shudder,"Is it that Madrigal peasant, that, that, _Daniel Cahill_."

Natalie's amber eyes widened along with Ians. Ian had not noticed that her younger sister that he has known since the she was born. Ian had his own love from a Cahill too. They had lost contact with the Madrigal siblings completely. Considering that they have lived peacefully divided for the past month so they didn't exactly have any excuse to talk with them. Ian craved for Amy's smile, her laugh, her cat- yes, he is THAT desperate!

"Mother!" Natalie whined as Ian released her from his grasp. Unlike Natalie, Ian was willing to give a peasant a chance.

"It maybe quite possible... You have been quite hostile and aggressive." Ian had immeadiantly regreted his words.

"Do you know who else were hostile and aggresive? The captors who took ME hostage!" Natalie growled. She pursed her lips shut with her amber eyes flaming. She rested her perfectly manicured hands on her hips looking like the spoiled princess AND a Kabra combined. She was immeadiantly becoming more of a brat since Dan had been ignoring her ever since they parted ways. The two weeks Amy was unconscious can really change a person. The Starling twins have been sobbing the whole first week mourning the 'death' of their sister. Natalie had a new perspective of things when she bonded Dan. Dan had kept her company while she was disabled.

"Natalie... Are you sure your not just mad because Daniel has been igno-" Ian tried to suggest until Natalie bit him.

"Don't mess with me!" Natalie hissed with each word laced with venom,"I had venom implanted in my teeth!"

"We've been ignoring them though." Isabel clarified.

_Ping!_ Isabel's thousand dollar phone beeped indicating that she has gotten an email. Isabel began to read it aloud just as Natalie and Ian apologized.

"...Your Madrigal Leader, Fiske Cahill." Isabel finished. She managed to keep calm as she had good terms with Alana, as for her children...

"SHE 'PROBABLY' WON'T KILL YOU?" Ian questioned making a scene as they drawn more attention to themselves.

"THAT FISKE IS-"

* * *

**Loch Ness, Scotland**

"Brilliant!" Ted exclaimed as her grinned ear to ear. It has been a week after Ted's surgeries and he was able to see perfectly along with his advanced hearing. Ned no longer had headaches either. He was in the park while looking over diagrams with his twin.

They had testing on Ted yesterday. They now loved Scotland since it was the place where Ted's vision was restored. Unlike the other Cahills, they still served in the Cahill stronghold here. They were now studying the Medieval history of Scotland for a research project at Harvard. Harvard accepted them with flying colors despite of their medical problems.

"So Galileo Galilei had used the stars to pinpoint the exact location of the lost Ekaterina Stronghold in The Bermuda Triangle!" Ned concluded while scribbling down the information in a notebook .

"So that means he used the Medieval wagons first ever design to propel the boat- then the maps were lost when Marie Curie had voyaged through it in war." Ted suggested as Ned scribbled down each word his twin said.

"The stars twinkled only when something peculiar happens to branch leaders when they '_Ping_'!" Ned was cut off as his computer told them of a email.

"Let me read it!" Ted jumped up and stole the laptop right out of Ned's grasp. Ted had a much new respect to read much more, Ted reads, Ned writes.

"...Your Madrigal Leader, Fiske Cahill." Ted finished.

"Now I wish that I was still blind! I'm going to sue that wretched doctor!" Ted wailed while covering his blue eyes.

"Now I am glad that I don't get headaches anymore!" Ned sighed in relief. He put the palms of his hands on his head.

"Maybe the doctor planned this all along!" They went on for 30 minutes, until they spotted their doctor strolling along the sidewalk towards them.

"Greetings Starlings, is everything fine with your-" He didn't get to finish.

"NO IT IS NOT FINE!" Ted spat at him. The reunion clouded his mind so he couldn't think straight at all.

"I don't understand." He questioned.

"Thank you, you are a brilliant man!" Ned's eyes blue sparkled with respect.

"Excuse my short term memory, but-"

* * *

**Victoria Falls, Africa**

"WHO STOLE MY BALLET SLIPPER, YOU MAGGOTS!" Mary Todd's voice boomed over the entire Tomas Stronghold. Reagan had inherited her love of ballet from her mother so she was the one to always go on her side. Reagan was her favorite.

"Not me ma'am!" The Holt siblings chorused is perfect synchronization with respect and fear, mostly fear

Right now they were on 'vacation'. Well, vacation for a Holt. They were training for the Olympics every single minute they weren't either sleeping or stuffing themselves. Eisenhower Holt was furious when they had not won the clue hunt and pressured his own children as if they were just privates and he was the warden. His thick skull didn't exactly understand the term of forgive and forget. The Holts haven't had a Madrigal in their bloodline for centuries now so there aren't any peacemakers in the family to hold them down. Reagan was a kinder soul but she didn't exactly go easy with the other hostages.

"WHERE ARE THEY THEN!" Mary Todd questioned angrily as the ground beneath them shook.

"Mom." Reagan spoke up.

"WHAT?" Mary Todd's temper was rising.

"Your wearing them." Reagan spoke blandly raising her brown eyebrow in annoyance.

"Oh." The mother spoke sheepishly with an amused smile appearing on each on their faces,"Thanks Reagan."

"I'm hungry!" Madison whined.

"Is cooking person written on my forehead? No!" Mary Todd answered her own question and stomped out the room.

"Not it!" Reagan announced thinking logically, Madison caught on quicker.

"Not it!" Madison smirked.

"N-Dangitt!" Hamilton glared as they high fived and bounced into the kitchen. Hamilton ran his hands through his dandruff filled blonde hair. If he wasn't blonde then it would be much more noticable.

"Can you make eggplant?" Reagan liked to eat healthier ever since the Vespers fed them poor nutritions that had almost caused her death.

"Eggplant?" Hamilton questioned skeptically.

"Oh! Oh! I'll make it!" The blonde Tomas girl cheerily skipped over to the fridge.

"You will?" Reagan was surprised that Madison would do it considering that she Madison once went on an snickers diet."Really?"

"Sis, what are you doing?" Hamilton raised his eyebrow and crossed his muscular arms over his well fitted chest. she went over to the fridge then pulled out an egg. She obviously didn't know what it was.

"Making eggplant!" Madison answered, she then skipped outside with her ponytail bouncing with her. Reagan and Hamilton had the same look on their face. Hamilton looked down at her with a amused look.

"Um, while she's busy '_making eggplant_'," Hamilton used his fingers to quotient the eggplant part,"How about some- um?"

"Um?" Reagan sarcastically repeated,"Instead of um how about, hmm, baked potatoes?"

"Sure, their easy enough for me." Hamilton sighed in relief that she suggested something that was less trouble for him.

"I broke the egg!" Madison cried out from outside."Throw me another one!"

"Okay." Hamilton grabbed an egg and chucked it out the window. They heard a splat, then a squeal, then a growl."You did say throw me another one!"

The earth then rumbled beneath them along with the sound of thunder.

"Earthquake!" Hamilton managed to say.

"No, worse, i-it's DAD!" Reagan realized. Their blue eyes widened in horror.

"I AM GOING TO KILL FISKE! The famous Eisenhower Holt's voice boomed throughout Africa, how is this vacation even remotely different than home they wondered. Their father stomped into the kitchen while shoving a whole computer into Reagan's arms. Luckily she was strong or she would've collapsed. She steadied her herself. Eisenhower marched into the gym to calm himself down. Hamilton unloaded the computer out of Reagan's arms and put it back where it belonged. He managed to fix the wires then began to read the email aloud when Madison came in still covered in yolk.

"...Your Madrigal Leader, Fiske Cahill." Hamilton growled out the last part.

"I'm going to kill him!" Madison exclaimed with her eyes flaming and her fists clenched together so tightly her knuckles turned white. Madison and Hamilton looked like they were about to scream until Reagan spoke.

"Hey, did you know that eggs can lighten your hair?" Reagan sheepishly said shrugging her shoulders with innocence written on her face. She was really desperate to calm her siblings. Hamilton and Madison glared daggers at her while she shrunk down into a chair."I'll- just leave you- to your- ummm."

"THIS IS-"

* * *

**Vienna, Austria**

"-whack dawg!" The famous rapper and movie star, the one and only, Jonah Wizard. He had been given the script for a new movie called, Jonah Wizard: The Rapper Road. When he realized that it was actually a documentary he threw the script down at the floor and looked at it in disgust.

Jonah had been keeping a close eye on Phoenix and never let him out of his sight unless there was at least 39 Cahill agents watching over him. He was in Austria for the photo shoot for his posters that will live on for the next year. He was an A-Class celebrity and lived the life of luxury and fortune just like the Kabra bloodlines, only he wasn't exactly 'proper'. The thought of the words 'Vespers' and 'hostages' sent chills up his spine. He couldn't imagine what Phoenix had been through.

Jonah's agent burst into the room with a wide smile."Knock, knock who's there?" His agent cheerily greeted. She knocked on the door 2 times while waiting for a response.

"Huh?" Phoenix had awoken from his nap and jumped up from the bed with bags under his eyes."Who's there?"

"Opportunity!" She answered. Jonah rolled his eyes in response.

"Opportunity who?" Phoenix yawned as his eyes drooped downward.

"Opportunity for you!" She concluded and grinned ear to ear. She brushed away her strawberry blonde bangs out of her sparkling blue eyes. Wrinkles were barley visible under her eyes. She has been Jonah's agent for hears now and had trust. The Cahill's did background checks on her and she was never involved in anything drastic, she went to Harvard. Her name was Roxane Pats Valentine.

"I don't get it." The movie star's cousin said blandly.

"Go ahead and catch some z's, cuz." Jonah sighed. Phoenix gladly accepted and sunk into the hotel's memory foam mattress.

"Well- _Baby Baby Baby Oh! Like Baby Baby Baby Oh! I thought you'd always_-" Roxy flipped open her pink phone open and directed all his attention to the call.

"I'm on it!" She argued angrily. Jonah was surprised that his agent that was just a bundle of sunshine and happiness would ever yell into a phone."Gotta go, my bo-oh-as- my boa- snake? Uh, yeah. My boa snake is- dead, bye."

'_That's weird_.' Jonah thought,'_Well, since when is Ms. V ever mean? Then again, she is weird in general_.'

Email Bro! Email Bro! Jonah recorded his own ringtone for email alerts. That once again woke up Phoenix.

"What now?" Phoenix whined.

"An email from-Chase Fisher?" Jonah questioned,"Oh, it's Fiske. Well, da wiz can't remember everything!"

"Word." Phoenix agreed,"Read it then."

Answer the Trivial Questions! Don't make me interupt my own story! Sorry, KEEP READING- or not?

"...Your Madrigal Leader, Fiske Cahill." Jonah finished."Eh, I'm down with that."

"I'm cool with it." Phoenix then curled up again and slept peacefully.

* * *

**Vesper Stronghold, Location Unknown Without Authorization**

Sinead was looking over the monitors and watched as each Cahill of the younger generation received the news. She smirked to herself and her cerulean eyes sparkled with satisfaction. She spun her chair around and stalked over to a table which withheld a military DeOssie phone.

All is going as planed father

Good job, Demi, good girl. : )

Thanks Father

Ready for the next phase?

I've been ready.

How did Cheyenne do?

Great, I still cannot believe that no Cahill brats noticed that Roxanne Pats Valentine spelled Vesper backwards with the first and last letter of each name.

Good. I think you may become the new Vesper 2.

I am the manipulator though, can I be both?

Sure, why not.

Sinead brushed her auburn hair behind her ears. Her cerulean eyes hovered over the monitor once more. She watched her brothers now discuss plans against Fiske. She gave herself a genuine smile. Watching them bond without her was pure torture. She felt as if years passed by every time she watched them grow. Her gaze shifted towards another monitor which contained live footage of the Holts. A light blush appeared on her cheeks with also withheld a light dusting of freckles. She then looked at the Kabra monitor to suppress her feelings for a Tomas. She also had a crush on Ian but it was less humiliating than an Ekaterina falling for a Tomas.

_Was revenge really worth it?_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

**Trivial Question**

**What is one of the Janus Strongholds?**

* * *

**Previous Trivial Question Answers**

**What is one of the Lucian Strongholds?**

**Paris, France**

**The Mascow Kremlin, Russia**

**The Tower of London**

**Bletchey Park, United Kingdom|UK**

**Passy, France**

**Palace of Versailles, France**

**The Paris Catacombs, France**

**Salem, United States|USA**

**Hungarian Parlienment**

**Yekaterinburg, Russia**

**Eiffel Tower, France**

**Area 51, United States|USA**

**Fort Knox, United States|USA**

**The Kabra Mansion, United Kingdom|UK**

**Wall Street, United States|USA**

**Statue of Librety, United States**

**Kabra Mansion, Bahamas**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews**

**A Reviewer (guest): Thank you for your review. Yippe-kai-yay! First review. You response is very much appriciated! I will make sure to keep the chapters long! Hopefully this is much neater now.**

**Your answers:**

**Q: The Ekat? **

**A: Building up some suspense!**

**Q: Switching POV?**

**A: I promise to only do the minimum of 2 Point Of Views per chapter.**

**Q: Starling Emotions?**

**A: Didn't get it either. : )**

**Q: Natalie and Isabel?**

**A: Didn't have the book to follow along.**

**Q: SwissMiniGun?**

**A: I just forgot the name. : ) It is a mini gun that can be held with only 2 fingers and he can hold the vial in his palm. Was Sinead still plotting against the Cahills? Don't know! : )**

**Q: Off character?**

**A:Hamilton didn't have that much speaking lines anyway.**

**Questions are always welcomed!**


	3. The Cahill Reunion Begins! HELP!

**Author's Note: I am still an author. And this is a note. Soo... THIS IS MY NOTE! THERE ARE A LOT OF WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER. Secret Starling is now officialy a part of a community! The author, _Ishouldtotallyruletheworld_, is a SUPERCALIFRAIGILISTICEXIALADOCIOUS Hamilton and Sinead fan! She is the founder of the community, _We 3 Hamead, Nedison, and Teagan_. It is rare to find another 39 Clues fan who is still active. YAY! **

* * *

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**New Bedford Regional Airport, Massachusetts**

**Amy's Point of View**

Grandmas are always sweet and caring. Grandmas make sweet honey rolls and tell embarrassing stories about their parents. Grandmas are there whenever you fall to help you up. Well, this isn't the case. We were with our Great Aunt.

I was fed up with Aunt Beatrice's constant whining and bickering while waiting for our food to come. Out of ALL the Madrigals in the world why did Fiske have to choose this old bat. I know that Madrigals were either shy and sensitive like me and Fiske or fun and adventurous like Dan and Grace, but Beatrice was neither. She is cruel and unusual!

We were currently still in the Massachusetts airport just waiting until our plane comes.

"I mean if I wanted to have more money to get a private jet instead of this rubbish it wasn't in my control! You brats just _had_ to enter the Clue Hunt!" Beatrice spat loudly.

"Say it not spray it." Dan mumbled. Dan squinted his eyes in disgust while wiping saliva with a crisp white napkin. I did the same but I didn't want to risk being screeched at from her.

"Better you than me. At least I was smart enough to choose a seat out of the splash zone." Nellie whispered to Dan. He glared for a moment but a light smile broke out in the last part. It sounded like being with Aunt Beatrice was a close up water world- without the fun.

"Whatcha say?" Beatrice's nasal voice chipped in. Her lifeless eyes glared at us.

"Nothin' Aunt B!" Nellie sighed. We giggled at Nellie's nickname even though it is going to be the cause of her getting banned from here.

"Your hair is an embarrassment of all Cahills!" She sneered.

"Well, I am only a honorary Cahill!" Our au pair responded in-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"Your food is ready, sorry for the wait." The waiter announced before Aunt Beatrice could shout. He set the tray down with care. Something about those glasses on him screamed adorkable to me. I blushes a bit. I ordered the strawberry smoothie with a simple salad and sesame chicken, while Dan had a chocolate milkshake with greasy french fries and a artificial meat burger. Nellie had a caesar salad with chicken fritters. Beatrice just had soup and tea.

"Thanks." I greeted with a smile. Once he saw me he instantly adorably blushed and kept our stare for a moment. Not what I was going for!

"Welcome." He smiled.

"Hey sunny boy! Can you taste my soup?" Beatrice called out. What? I knew that Beatrice had weird habits but this? This is just inappropriate!

"Um, excuse me ma'am but I'd rather not." He replied cooly. He looked freaked out looking at her- who wouldn't?

"Just try it!" She hissed.

"No thank you madam!" He denied.

"JUST DO IT!" She screeched drawing attention to the table. He looked around frightened at her response. Dan and I both had puzzled looks on our faces. We blushed in embarrassment. Nellie had plugged in her earphones while shaking her multicolored hair to the beat.

"Alright! Where's the spoon?" He gave in.

"I don't know, _you tell me_." She bluntly asked. Dan and I erupted in laughter when we realized what she was doing.

"Huh?" Nellie looked up from her salad and took out her ear phones. She would've loved this."What are you guys laughing at?"

"Oops, sorry ma'am!" He then scurried off frightened.

"What's up with him?" Nellie asked truly puzzled. We just kept laughing at it.

"Haha! You got him Bea!" Dan laughed while holding out his hand waiting for a high five right in her face. She growled and he awkwardly lowered his hand and quietly sipped his milkshake. Nellie snickered at her attempt even if she didn't know why. Soon a new waitress came with a spoon.

"Can I assist you with anything else?" She politely asked.

"I don't know CAN you?" Nellie asked. The waitress rolled her eyes. Those poor waiters at airports have to put up with rude teens, cranky elders and creeps who are all strangers every day. I pity them.

"May I?" She asked with the same tone Nellie used.

"Yes, may you taste my coffee?" Nellie asked politely with an innocent smile. I crunched my food while listening to them.

"I'd rather not, ma'am!" She replied with a annoyed voice. Dan looked at them with a mouth full of french fries. I glared at him and he just stuffed more in.

"Oh, I insist!" Nellie pushed her innocently. I could tell she was holding back a smirk,

"No thank you!" She looked freaked out.

"I INSIST!" She raised her voice with a wide smile that only creeped her out more.

"Okay, Okay!" Me and Dan stifled a laugh as her annoyed blue eyes wandered over the table."What coffee?"

* * *

**Cahill Island, Ireland**

We were the first one to arrive to Cahill Island and right now Aunt Beatrice was nagging us on not causing trouble. We've only been here for 2 minutes and the disaster we call Aunt Beatrice already started on us. Nellie ditched us saying that she needed to use the bathroom. Earlier she said that she has never even been here before. Then she goes off to explore the mansion with their beautiful wonders on her own when Aunt Beatrice was supposed to be our guide. Some au pair she is! Dan and I groaned in unison. Even Saladin ditched them. Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal- what in the love of grace?

"HELP!" Ted and Ned pleaded desperately dressed identically in striped black and red vests over a denim button up shirt with copper suspenders. What happened to them? They look like a cowboy and robot merged together. We burst into laughter.

"Dudes, what happened?" Daniel gasped out of laughter.

"Lilya!" They cried out in frightened synchronization as they pushed themselves against the door.

"Lilya- as in Lilya Chernova?" I asked. They nodded. I have heard Natalie gossip about her before, she told me about her fashion obsession and her fashion disasters. Sure her latest designs were amazing but when I saw the models with mixing textures and colors were disasters. A green sequin dress and magenta cowboy boots to a math competition?

"These fashion today! This is downright despicable!" Aunt Beatrice scowled at them.

"I haven't even put on the belt yet!" Lilya's complaining voice said in a-matter-of-factly tone. She pounded on the door with her favorite white satin gloves. "C'mon! You just lack _imagination_!"

"My vision has just been restored and the first Cahill I see makes me look like THIS!" With his hands Ted empathized his outfit."Which is relevant to a metaphor since the first Cahill I have seen is everywhere when an their long gone family just didn't get involve with the hunt."

"You can see now?" Dan asked shocked. And that's why I didn't want to give him a email! He doesn't even bother to read any emails from any other branch. When I saw the problem I saw that he had hundreds of emails still unread except for the acceptation of Hamilton. Lucians never even bothered to email us and we never bothered to email them. It's mostly just Atticus."Seriously dudes?"

"STOP BEING SUCH A NEGATIVE NED AND A TIRESOME TED!" Lilya screamed while still pounding loudly.

"Don't you- I told you we shouldn't even try to email him!" Ned started to argue to Dan until he shifted it to his brother.

"HEY!" Dan fiercely snapped at them.

"I know but I would be pleased to tell that my vision has been restored!" Ted discussed the reasons to his twin while still pushed up against the door,"Besides, you also notified them about your loss of headaches."

"It is a waste of technology on him!" They totally ignored Dan's outburst and kept dissing him.

"LET ME IN!" A voice screeched from outside. I tried to contain my laughter and thought of something to help them.

"What can we do to help?" I asked.

"Ames! You want to end up like THAT to! Ekats are all evil Einsteins!" Dan over exaggerated with the Einstein part. My face fell at that. I haven't even thought of Sinead until now.

Just then the pounding stopped, there were a few murmurs behind the door. The twins looked like a deer in the headlights and before they could run the door- fell on them. The opening revealed 3 unfazed blue eyed Tomas and a creeped out Ekaterina.

"Hey guys!" Hamilton greeted while Madison and Reagan followed him. They stepped over the door that was over the Ekat twins.

"At least one of a idiotic Tomas 'skills' is worth something of- destruction." Lilya sarcastically praised them while still dissing them. She must've heard what happened with Sinead or something. From what Natalie said she was deathly afraid of the Tomas branch.

"What did you say?" Madison growled. Reagan then grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back.

"Oh- nothing." She said innocently and strutted across the door,"Nothing to worry the thick fat head of yours!"

Dan and I went over and helped Lilya lift the door and I set it to the side. They helped up the hyperventilating Ekaterina twins.

"For once I agree with what Lilya says." Ned stated.

"Yeah." Ted agreed while the Holts snickered and Lilya turned as red as her lizard skin purse. It has now been 5 minutes into the reunion and their own branches are already turning against each other.

"What is that supposed to-" Lilya hissed before the Holts cut them off with laughter.

"AHAHAHHAHHAHHA! Wha-ahaha-HAHAHHA! What- AHAHHAAHA!" Reagan laughed and used her sister as support. The Holts were laughing their heads off and they could keep on forever since Holts have lungs the size of a Saladin.

"Hey!" Ted started.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A ROBOT AND A COWBOY MERGED TO FORM WHATEVER THIS EMBARRESMENT OF A FASHION IS!" Natalie shrieked from the empty doorframe. Her tan complexion was now ghostly pale and her amber orbs widened in horror. Dan jumped a bit while still standing and Natalie totally ignored him even though he was the one closest to her. Dan mustered all of his self control to not twirl her around. I looked from Natalie to Dan, then back to Natalie.

"Natalie! You brung 39 extra large suitcases, the least you could do is help!" A British voice demanded. My knees turned to jelly and I felt as my heart pounding against my chest. Blood rushed to my cheeks while Natalie paled,"Natalie! What are you-ooo-oh." He came into my full vision and the first person he looked at was me. Full on amber to emerald contact.

"Hey." I greeted cooly. I somehow managed to not make a fool of myself. I tried my best to stop myself from stuttering,"It is very nice to s-see you again, I-Ian" Very nice.

"Greetings, Amy. Y-you look lovely today." Ian greeted. I then realized what he was talking about. I had dressed up to impress Natalie- not Ian. I couldn't handle another Prada Princess 'Pep Talk'.

"The horror!" Natalie put the back of her hand to her head dramatically while Ekaterina branch growled.

"Yeah, like Parade and Juicy is any better." Madison snarled with her big mouth.

"IT IS PRADA AND GUCCI, PEASANT!" Natalie's silky voice barked out while she pulled out darts from her Prada limited edition soft cuoio purse. I watched as they turned on people they haven't even met before.

"How dare you- you Fashion Freakazoid and you Holt Dolt!" Lilya barked out while grabbing a studded flash drive."Don't think I don't have something dirty on you guys!"

"Oh! I'm sooooooo scared! Please don't tell us the history of the WHEEL!" Hamilton sarcastically frightened. Ian, Dan and I snickered since we all knew that that really was torture.

"Well, we will!" Ted and Ned synchronized their smirk."It all started in-"

"Make it stop!" Dan finally spoke up. He hadn't started this and he was still paying for it.

"No!" Natalie protested, "Continue!"

"Okay, let's not turn on each other!" I attempted to make peace in a low voice. They just ignored me.

"Yes. We don't want a Holt Dolt to go deaf? Or a Ekaterina go to a hospital? Or a Cobra to get canned- even if she deserves it? Do we?" Dan failed to make a point.

They all looked at each other for a moment and with one word,"Yes." It declared war. Madison childishly started to mess up Natalie's hair so much that it created a static electricity. Ted and Ned bombarded Hamilton and I saw in Ned's hand was a bomb, in Ted's hand their was Hamilton's hair. Lilya and Reagan looked at each other blankly. I guess they both had their soft sides.

"Um. Well, I don't have anything against you." Reagan sheepishly gave a smile. She just looked the other way and pretended to procrastinate.

"Alright..." Lilya hesitated to trust her.

"What kind of Tomas are youuuuu-ah-ah-ACHOO!" Madison sneezed before she could finish her criticism soaked remark. Daniel had just dropped a vile of sickness vapor that Natalie had tried to put into his mouth.

"Um, Rock, paper, siscors?" Reagan suggested.

"Okay!" Lilya chirped happily.

Ian and I tried not laugh as Dan joined Madison torturing Natalie who was now flushed red in anger. It has now been 8 minutes since we got here. Nellie came into the room with a bowl full of kettle corn, and with a mouth full of popcorn, waved us over to the white leather couches. Nellie sat at the far left and I sat in the middle next to Ian. Aunt Beatrice was now passed out on the couch, so still it looked like she was dead. How peaceful.

"Where have you been?" I hissed at Nellie. She shrugged her shoulders while Saladin came strutting in. Ian rapidly scooted closer to me that our legs were touching. We both blushed a bit.

"I knew this was going to happen." Nellie set the bowl on the umber coffee table and stretched her legs on the table,"Just don't get involved and munch on some popcorn, okay?"

"What?" Ian questioned. I was also confused. She was usually so strict and commanding.

"Trust me, kiddos, from my experience, never try to break up a Cahill- is that smoke?" Nellie sat upright and sniffed the air. She was right. Ted's bomb was about to explode.

"RUN!" Ned grabbed his twin and raced out of the empty doorframe- as did everyone else. The couch was the farthest from the door. I set off to the door but I fell fast first into the floor. I twisted my ankle. Smoke started clouding the room, blocking my vison. I wrapped my arms around my head.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

"Madison! Reagan!"

_Beep. Beepbeep. Beep._

"ARGH!" I heard Ian howl out in agony and fell on the coffee table. I then say a sillhoutte of a muscular frame. Hamilton must've accidenty did that. A foot brushed against my leg. So much smoke... I choked on it even though I was low on the ground. I gasped out the limited oxygen I had.

_Beepbeep. Beeeeep. Beepbeep._

"MY GUCCI!"

**B-B-B-BEEEEEP.**

* * *

It has only been 10 minutes into the reunion and there are only 2 words that I need to say.

"Help. Me."

I was currently hanging from the chandelier. I have no idea why or what happened between the Holts and the Ekaterinas, but I do know one thing, poisons and punching should NEVER not EVER mix. Where in the love of Grace did DAN and NATALIE go?!

"Hello?" I squeaked.

No response.

"Nellie?"  
No response.

"Dan?"

No response.

"Fiske?"

No response.

"Hamilton?"

No response.

"Madison?"

No response.

"Reagan?"

No response.

"Ned?"

No response.

"Ted?"

No response.

"Jonah?"

No response.

"Phoenix?"

No response.

"Natalie?"

Still no response.

"Anyone- uh- um- Ian?" I said anyway. Even though he was the last Cahill I would ever want to see, I was desperate. I doubt that he would come.

"Finally!" A certain silky British voice sighed. Ian came into my view with his eyebrow raised with the all-so-famous Kabra smirk that I know TOO well.

"Ian!" I sighed. I noticed that he now had a black eye that only made his alluring amber eyes more vivid in hue. I blushed at the thought of it."Um, c-can y-y-you g-get me-uh-ahem! Can you get me down?"

I haven't stuttered in so long! He just smirked at my stutter and dragged some of the mauve couch cushions under me. Ian then went to the shed to grab a ladder. I was using all of my strength to keep myself dangling from the chandelier. I know that Madrigals are peacemakers and all but- I AM GOING TO KILL TED AND NED!

"The couch cushions should cushion your fall. Your going to be okay now, love?" Ian smoothly said.

"The floor is like- 30 or 40 feet down though!"

"Don't worry, love. If you fall I shall catch you!" Ian attempted persued to calm me down.

"Okay?" I say hesitantly. I have no idea if it really was okay. I felt like a damsel in distress and he was my knight in shining armor. More like a damsel dangling in distress!

"Okay! Let go in- 3, 2, 1!" Ian counted while he flared out his arms at felt like the gravity has just been increased. I felt heavy.

"AHH!" I shreiked as my eyes flared into vison straight into the floor. It only took a second to realize that the cushions were at least 2 feet away from the target. I pursed my eyes closed and prepared to impact.

"Got you!" I heard Ian breathed out. My eyes fluttered open to meet an intense amber gaze. My face immeadiantly burned crimson as my emerald eyes widened. My body stiffened in his muscular arms. I almost choked on my own breath. I had fell right into the arms of Lucian. His eyes were so alluring and deep. They resembled a sunset.

What are you thinking! Amy, you have a boyfriend!

"A-ah-uh- um..." I was at a lost of words. I tried to resist the urge sounding like a fool.

"Are you in shock?" He gasped while trying to steady me with his knee. I was pulled closer to his fitted chest. His sunset resembled eyes filled with concern and worry.

"I-I- Ian, I-" I was soon cut off with the creak of a door. From what it sounded like it seemed as if I were trying to say,'Ian, I love you' I really, really, REALLY didn't mean for it to sound like that! Ian spun me around in his arms to meet the smirks of Natalie and Dan- HOLDING HANDS? WHAT IN THE LOVE OF GRACE HAPPENED?!

"Dearest Ian, pray tell what is this is about?" The one and evil Prada Princess smirked. I was as red as blood- bad simile.

"Usually I would say,'EWW! A LUCIAN AND MADRIGAL! EWW!'," Dan teased, then he caught Natalie's grimace and quickly reassuringly said,"But, I will instead find ways to tease in another ways." No way!

"Well, dearest Daniel, pray tell what this is all about?" I mimicked Natalie's English accent with the courage that I summoned up. I referred to their inwitted hands with my finger. I grasped Ian's shoulder to keep me balanced, why is he still holding me?

"Well, dearest Amelia, I am not the one in a _Lucian_'s arms!" He teases with an obvious fake English accent. He sounded Irish!

"What's wrong with being in a Lucian's arms?" Natalie argued.

"Well, I can't exactly be in your arms since your a girl and all- your too _weak_ to handle the weight!" Dan defended without thinking.

"And what does being a girl have to do with being strong?!" Natalie scowled and yanked her hands away from his. Ian and I watched in amusement, I even forgot that I was in his arms! Wait- Dangitt. Her perfectly plucked eyebrows furrowed in anger."Girls are strong too! They have to handle the weight of precious gold!"

"Well, A-uh- Girls wouldn't even try to do it if it wasn't for something girly or something!" Dan countered.

"Hmph!" Natalie stomped away with Dan chasing after her.

"C'mon babe!" Dan whined.

"I never agreed to those terms!" Natalie discriminated their relashinship."I wish I had never been involved with you!"

"Natalie." Dan choked. I felt sorry for him. He had never actually tell me about what had happened between them during my coma.

"Okay then." Ian said with his eyes locked with mine. I squirmed under his grasp and he quickly dropped me- literally dropped me.

"Ow!" I squeaked. What is he doing!

"Oh- sorry!" He apologized while giving me a hand. I accepted and for once, he was the one blushing when our hands came in contact. He pulled me up and we just kind of stood there. Awkwardly I shall add.

"Um..." I looked to my feet, my hands, the walls and the ceiling, anywhere but at him."We... should check on the others."

"Uh, yeah." Ian answered while averting his gaze to my lips instead of my eyes. Okay, he is like half a foot taller than me! Perfect excuse! We silently strolled outside until we found the source of the talking. Soon we met the piercing glares of the Holt twins and the Ekaterina twins. Hamilton was on the veranda's couch with him sat upright with the support of pillows. I saw a twitch in Hamilton's eye with pure annoyance written on his face as he saw Ian. I must've missed something in the 2 minutes I was DANGLING FROM A CHANDELIER!

"Wha ahh yaa doin' hear Kaah-brahh?" Hamilton hissed numbly through his clenched teeth.

"Hm, I have the authority to be here!" Kabra replied with pride in his voice. Oh no, what happened here was defiantly not pretty. I shuddered remembering it.

"Yaaarrr- _Yo dude! Ya got a phone call! Yo dude! Ya gotta hear da stitch! By. The. WIZZZZZZ_!" Hamilton was interrupted by Ned's phone.

"Ugh! It's Jonah!" Ted groaned. We all looked at them as if we were saying,**'WHAT THE HECK KIND OF SONG IS THAT!'**

"He put his own ringtone in!" Ned growled. He pulled out his Ekaterina specialized phone and we listened in.

"_Yo dude! Ya got a phone call. By. The. WIZZZZZZ_!" Jonah rapped so loud that the walls shook,"Yo Ted-!"

"It's Ned!" Ned clarified.

"Yo cuz, what do patients do when they be in a coma and they gotta go to da can?" Jonah asked in.

"By gotta go to the can- you symbolize it as emptying out your waste products- as in urine?" Ned calmly gave a follow up question. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

_Could things get anymore stranger?_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

**Trivial Question**

**What is one of a the Ekaterina strongholds?**

**Pervious Trivial Question Answers**

**What is one of the Janus strongholds?**

**Venice, Italy**

**Montreal, Canada**

**Taj Mahal, India**

**Budapest, Hungary**

**Hollywood, United States**

**La Sagrada Familia, Spain**

**Hagia Sophia, Turkey**

**Neuschwanstein Castle, Germany**

**Roanoke, United States**

**Vienna, Austria**

**Red Fort, India**

**Rome, Italy**

**Lisbon, Portugal**

**Responses to Reviews**

**Awesomness00: Yay! You liked it! Every chapter has loads of fun just waiting to be read!**

**Questions are always welcomed!**


End file.
